Richard Silverwood
Richard Silverwood is a lowborn Knight from Queens landing, he was taken by Ser Clayton Filarion as a Squire when he was young. He became a Mercenary and after many years he rose through the ranks and became the new Leader of The Golden Company. Appearance Richard was born in Queens landing the 6th day of the Second Month in 342AC. He is 6 foot 3 He has broad shoulders and muscular arms, he has Caramel eyes, Define cheekbones, somewhat long smoky black hair and a majestic short beard. History Richard never knew his father and his mother died when he was ten years old only leaving him with a necklace that she said had belonged to his father. he was alone and lived in the streets for some time until one night he found a past out man on some steps. he tried to help him up and saw that he had a gold purse. he tried to take it as he had not eaten in days but he stopped himself from taking it when he realized the drunk man woke up and saw that Richard had not taken the money he asked Richard why and he simply responded "you were never asleep, you would have killed me if i had laid a hand on it" the drunkard was surprised by how sharp Richard was and to Richard surprise he bought him a drink and a meal for his wits he later told him he was a hedge knight and his name was Ser Clayton Filarion and said that he was going to leave to Essos in search of work as a sellsword after the meal he heads out to the ship that was going to take him to Braavos. he asked Richard if he wanted to come with and be his squire. Richard quickly accepted the offer as he had nowhere else to go and the prospect of becoming a knight excited him. At the age or thirteen Richard was now in essos and was now squire to Ser Clayton Filarion they had decided to joined a sellsword company know as The Golden Company who were once the largest, most famous, and most expensive sellsword or mercenary company in the Free Cities before Daenerys Targaryen killed most of them with her dragons. at the age of fourteen, Myr had hired what was left of The Golden Company to help fight some pirates, here was were Richard killed for the first time as he and Ser Clayton Filarion boarded the pirate ship and killed their men after this victory he was knighted by Ser Clayton Filarion he then took Silverwood as his surname and House name. at the age of nine-teen the were hired by Pentos to fight some Raiders who were raiding some city near Pentos. Richard lead a thousand men to the city and managed to get there in time before they could get away from the city with all they had looted after this victory Richard had noticed that he made it to the city sooner than he had anticipated he had Navigated his men through the land even with the hard terrain he had to face. at the age of twenty-four Richard had become very skilled in the arts of the sword and strategy, he had become an inspiring leader on the field and was respected by all The Golden Company. Because of this Ser Clayton Filarion who was now a serjeant of The Golden Company told Richard that he should put himself forward for the newly open position of Leader of The Golden Company he did as Ser Clayton Filarion asked and it came down to Richard, Ser Clayton Filarion who denied any interest in taking the position, and a Serjeant of The Golden Company his name was Gyles Gargrave, in order to decide who would lead them the had a fight to the dead that was suggested by Gyles http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3145yo/important_manners_to_discuss/. Richard accepted this and ended up winning the single combat against Gyles Gargrave naming him the new Leader of The Golden Company. Now a year later war has broken off in Westeros and Richard is planning to join a faction and make a name for himself. Recent Events Richard put himself forward for the newly open position of Leader of The Golden Company. in order to decide who would lead them the had a fight to the dead against Gyles Gargrave which he lost the single combat against Richard naming him the new Leader of The Golden Company. Soon after, Richard called a meeting between his Serjeants to discuss their next move after hearing of the crisis in Westeros. Richard was able to convince his Serjeants that their most profitable option was to join Valarr Targaryen in his defensive wars since desperate men overpaid people like them. the next day they said sail to Queens Landing the capital of the Iron Throne in order to meet the King Valarr Targaryen and offer him employment. Before Richard could speak to the King. the Queen Alysanne Targaryen was kidnapped. this caused the king to go crazy, and kill most of his Kingsguard in a fit of rage. after that he fled to Essos leaving the Throne and all his titles to the High Septon. After the Small council received the word of this. they had a meeting where Ardrian Celtigar the Master of Laws at the time decided to Crown Lyonel Baratheon as the King of the Iron Throne. which ended badly at it started a war between Lyonel Baratheon and the High Septon. soon after Bronn Blackwater the Master of Coin contacted Richard and Hired The Golden Company. given them the task to take control of the City gates and clean the streets from the Faith army, which Richard accomplishes and lets the Baratheon men inside the city. After this, Richard decided to make his Banner for House Silverwood. A white Phoenix in a grey field behind a black sun. the House words were Might Through Deed, for what he had accomplished. because of Richards action to open the gates, Lyonel Baratheon was able to win the war for the Iron throne against the High Septon. proclaiming him the King of the Iron Throne Richard decided to have a meeting between his Serjeants once again. to decide if they would stay with Lyonel Baratheon. since there original goal was to join Valarr Targaryen. Richard told them of his plan and event though everyone was surprised accepted to follow him. he then left the Capital in disguise alongside Clayton and Jorah to make sure no one would know he left the city leaving Victor and Arys in command of his Company. he traveled down the Rose road and found Kings Alester Tyrells camp. hoping for a meeting with the King. Richard was soon found out why the spies of the Hand of the King, resulting on Exile back to Essos were he started to recruit more men as well as to look for the King Who Fled, Valarr Targaryen. he had no luck finding him however he was able to find the old Captain-General Harold who was passing for a Targaryen after Finding The Ancient Targaryen Valyrian Steel Sword Blackfyre stealing it from the Golden Company, Richard then executed the deserter and keep the Sword for himself after being reunited with his old friends Aemon Bloodiron the Captain of the Windblown and Talia Xenethen one of the Pureborn of Qarth. Family * His mother, Edelle died when Richard was 10. * His father figure and guardian, Ser Clayton Filarion age 55. References Category:Crownlander Category:House Silverwood Category:Golden Company